Various adjustable keyboard holders are known which can be slidably extended and retracted from a storage location under a (typically) horizontal working platform to a working location adjacent to the working platform, and which can be vertically and tiltably adjusted by the user when in the working location; see, for example, Bartok U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,259, Hatcher U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,163 and Drabczyk et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,087.
Each of these prior art keyboard holders is characterized by having many individual subelements, a plurality of which are movable in the assembled and operative structure. These holders are thus relatively complex, costly to manufacture, subject to mechanical problems and may have a relatively limited use life.
A keyboard holder may be adapted for use in a work station that is also equipped with a monitor support that is itself adapted to support an inclined monitor beneath a central portion of the station's working platform. Such a keyboard holder preferably does not interfere with user viewability of the monitor through a centrally located transparent portion in the working platform. Also, and depending upon the particular arrangement of components in the work station, such a keyboard holder may not interfere with monitor viewability even when the keyboard holder is in its storage location.
All known prior art keyboard holders require a keyboard support tray upon which a keyboard rests. In certain applications, as when the monitor is supported under a working platform viewing window, this keyboard support tray itself can interfere with monitor viewability through the viewing window, depending upon the positioning of the components.
There is a need for an improved, reliable, safe, low maintenance, simplified, adjustable keyboard holder which is compatible with an underdesk supported monitor that is viewable through a work station's working platform window. The present invention supplies this need.